Boat fenders are used by boat vessel owners to prevent their vessels from impacting other bodies when the vessels are in the water.
Boat fenders are typically large in nature and pose difficulties stowing them when not in use.
Inflatable boat fenders are available in the industry, yet most require the vessel in which they are on to have air compressors and hoses to fill the inflatable boat fenders. Boat crews normally do not take the time to properly fill the inflatable boat fenders, so vessels are damaged when docking the vessels.
There are inflatable boat fenders that can be inflated manually, yet these fenders are not practical to use. The energy that a crew member has to expend to inflate a manual inflatable boat fender encourages a crew member to pretend that an inflatable boat fender does not exist on the vessel.
The present invention resolves the need of having to have an air compressor on a boat vessel to fill an inflatable boat fender. The present invention also resolves the need of having to inflate a boat fender manually.